The Curse of Black ON HIATUS!
by prettyinpunk66
Summary: Sirius Black has escaped causing all the wizarding world to panic. Thirteen yr old Gryffindor Amelia Black carries the Black name, but who is she to the escaped convict? And will she ever be able to escape the name of Black and befriend the Golden Trio?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know not alot of people had voted in my poll as to whether or not they wanted this posted up or not, but I decided to post this chapter to help yous make the desicion whether i should post more of it or not. As i said on the poll, its undecided wether or not i want this to be a Harry/OC or a Ron/OC so you will just have to bare with me just now until i figure it out. Suggestions on what pairing yous would like are welcome and i appreciate any criticism or feedback given. Hope yous enjoy reading and please READ and REVIEW! :]**

Chapter One: Chocolate Frogs

Sitting in an empty compartment on a mobbed train was not exactly how I had wanted to start my third year of school. I immediately felt like a total idiot. The noise of laughter and shouting filtered through the closed doors and the sudden urge to pull the curtains closed was quickly vanished when someone suddenly entered the compartment making me jump slightly at their abrupt appearance. The book I was reading clattered to the floor as I turned to stare at what I thought for a moment was a tramp.

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to scare you" the tall man said as he entered the compartment and shut the door silently behind him. His tweed suit was shredded at the seams slightly and extremely thin looking as if it had been worn for several years straight. He shuffled uncomfortably under my gaze for a few seconds before he took a seat across from me at the window.

"Alice in wonderland?" he asked as he bent over and reappeared with my forgotten book, "Not seen this version of it before though" He squinted his eyes in confusion at the cover which depicted a very dark and cartooned version of Alice with over emphasized features.

"It's a graphic novel version" I stated as I accepted the book off him and stuffed it carefully into my purple backpack. "I think it's a better depiction of the world than Disney's version at least"

He smiled at me causing numerous creases and wrinkles to appear on his brow. He had boyish features that hinted at youth still, but his expression and aged skin hinted at something older. A hard upbringing maybe or possibly it was just a case of bad genetics. Either way, I felt instant sympathy for the man in front of me. Then it hit me like a bolt of lightning, _man_. He was an adult male on the Hogwarts Express. I mentally slapped myself for not noticing it before.

"Excuse me" I started, he turned his gaze from the window to meet mine and had a slight look of fear and curiosity in his eyes, "I don't mean to be rude but why are you on the train?"

He looked puzzled for a second before he laughed; the sound light, carefree and not fitting with his appearance in the slightest. "I'm a teacher, well I will be at least when I get to Hogwarts. My names Rem-Professor Lupin"

It was now my turn to stare at him like he had just said something bizarre like basilisks were friendly or something. There was no teaching positions opened in the school, was there? Then the past years events came flooding back to me like an un-welcomed dream; petrified students, snakes, Gildery Lockhart's mysterious case of amnesia and Hermione Grangers month as a human cat. I looked Professor Lupin over once more and decided right then that he would not even make it through the year as the new Defence Against the Dark arts teacher. He looked frail enough as it was; God only knows what a few months in Hogwarts would do to him. "I feel mandatory to say good luck then if you are indeed the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. If you know anything about Hogwarts, then you should know the job is cursed and the last five Professors have lasted no longer than a year"

He looked slightly taken aback at my boldness before composing himself again, "well I appreciate the warning, Miss ehm…"

"Black, Amelia Black" I smiled softly expecting him to react like all the others and draw me a deep look of disgust. What I didn't expect him to do was to look merely taken aback and become totally engrossed in staring me up in down, like trying to commit every last ounce of my appearance to memory; my piercing emerald eyes, jet black wavy hair and every last freckle on my face. I felt my cheeks flush and I stared down at my acid washed jeans, embarrassment practically radiating off my every pore. I knew what everyone else was thinking when they looked at me, but not him. His expression was mixed and slightly unreadable which made me nervous and embarrassed all at the same time.

He quickly shut his agape mouth and then moved his gaze to back outside the window before finally finding his voice, "Black did you say? Quite an unusual name to have at a time like this"

I instantly knew to what he was referring to; Sirius Black and his impossible escape from Azkaban. He was the reason I was sitting myself in a crowded train and why people instantly started looking at me with disgust since the middle of summer. I might have been in Gryffindor and not as smart as Hermione Granger or most Ravenclaws for example, but I wasn't a complete idiot. Being half blood and having my Muggle mother raise me on her own, I knew very little of the magical world and even less of my Wizard father and the rest of his family. Nothing would actually be more accurate as I didn't even know his actual name, only that I had been given his surname in memory of him. My mother had stated that it was the best romance of her life, although I seriously doubted that as she was seventeen at the time and the fact that he just upped and disappeared after only a month further cemented the idea that my mother was a hopeless romantic idiot. I loved her deeply, but she was always more of a feeler than a thinker and it was always her biggest downfall.

I suddenly found my confidence again and quickly became defensive, "yes Black, you heard quite right Professor. I shall state right now though that although I clearly have a connection with the escaped felon that is Sirius Black, I don't know what that connection is or nor do I care as I have absolutely no time for murderers or followers of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" I quickly stood to my feet, my arms tense and my fists clenched as I snatched my backpack off the seat next to me and made my way over to the compartment doors. Completely ignoring the fact that I was mouthing off to a Professor who currently had the most confused and sympathetic looked on his face that I had ever seen. "Now if you excuse me I have to go and change into my robes"

The loud noise of the slamming door caused the few stragglers still in the corridors to stop what they were doing and stare at me. Whispers followed me when I walked past, lingering long after I had finally made the long walk of shame to the girls bathroom at the far end of the train. I was sick of all the staring and gossiping already and school had barely started. I wasn't even at Hogwarts yet and I couldn't wait to go home to my insane mother and her quiet Muggle ways. I could still hear my fellow students whispered questions in my ears as I changed into my Gryffindor uniform and cloak; _do you think she's his daughter? I wonder if she ever visited him? She looks like him you know, I wonder why she wasn't sorted into Slytherin with the rest of th Muggle haters? _I gazed at my appearance in the mirror detesting why I looked so much like the murderer and suddenly wishing I had my mother's dirty fair hair and porcelain skin. I had only inherited her vibrant eyes, button nose and freckles which sprinkled the olive skin of my nose and cheeks. I didn't blame them for asking questions and treating me like I had the plague, they were right to. Hell I didn't even know the answers to most of them questions and I even found myself asking them at some points. I had enough brains in my first year to head straight to the library on my first day and look up anything on the name Black. Sirius was there in the Hogwarts Yearbooks looking dashing and young and so was his younger brother, Regulas Black. I even had the joy of finding that quite a lot of the Black extended family had become followers of You-Know-Who as well as they were a pure blood family with pure blood traditions. Little other was there apart from that though. I didn't know to be glad or upset about that at the time, but now I knew better I could tell that I should have been upset. If there was more photos of the family members or even more details on where most of them came from then I maybe could have found out exactly which Black I had come from and put all these stupid questions to rest. My mother was just as much to blame though, she couldn't remember what he looked like or even how she had met him. It was a rather strange thing altogether actually. All she could recall was his last name which she just had to go and stick to me. I sighed heavily as I pulled my gaze away from the mirror and splashed my face with some water before quickly making it back to my compartment. Not lingering in the hallways long enough to even catch a hint of any more accusations. I would deal with Professor Lupin's questions when I got back to the quiet of the compartment.

"His name is R.J Lupin" a very distinct and slightly snobbish voice echoed out of my compartment, making me halt in my process of opening the doors.

"And how do you know that eh?" another voice spoke, this time male and slightly sarcastic. I couldn't not recognise this voice being that I had definitely noticed him around before; Ronald Weasley. The luminous red hair and freckle combo where not to common in Hogwarts and seemed only to spawn from anyone with the surname of Weasley. A family that you could spot from another planet they were that distinctive.

"It says it on his suitcase" the first voice spoke again, this time making me place the name of Hermione Granger onto the owner. I had remembered her distinct smart tone from answering questions in several of my classes. A dreadful thought then crossed my mind about who else would most likely be in that compartment and I immediately let go of the door handle and any ideas of slipping back in to get my things. Harry Potter would be in there with them as the three of them had been inseparable since first year. I couldn't show my face to him just yet, I was petrified of what he would accuse me off to be honest. I wouldn't even blame him in the slightest if he hexed me!

Just then however, a sudden horrid chill seeped up my spine and into the air around me. I was suddenly vary aware that I was alone in the corridor and that the train was eerily quiet. Cold puffs of air leaked out of my mouth as my breaths became shallower and more ragged. I became scared all of a sudden and had the sudden urge to cry or try to run but I was frozen to the spot. My legs jelly and unmovable. Snarly voices suddenly filled my head with all the taunts and horrid accusations of how I was a Death Eater Black. I could feel the cold squeezing the organs in my body in a painstakingly tight grip and the noise of my heart seemed to be heightened to the point where it was banging in my ears. The urge to cry and scream as the image of my dead dog Perseus entered my mind and the taunts and snarling voices got louder and louder until everything seemed to go suddenly quiet and black. I had learned few things while researching the Black name, one of them though was about the guards of Azkaban and somehow this situation was making me think of them. And that was not a comforting thought in the slightest…

* * *

"Are you okay?" a voice sounded, distant and far away but very close at the same time which was the most strangest combination, "Amelia can you hear me? Are you okay?"

I could hear the voice getting clearer, nearer even as if they had suddenly appeared next to me when they seemed so far away mere moments ago. A firm yet soft grip was on my shoulders and I could feel my brain rattling slightly as if being shaken awake. My eyes flickered opened slowly of their own accord and the sight I saw in front of me made me want to close them again; Professor Lupin was holding me by the shoulders as the '_Golden Trio' _sat around me with looks of concern on their faces. I did not want to be here.

"Here take one of these" Lupin said as he removed his hand from my shoulder and dug what appeared to be a chocolate frog out of his inside jacket pocket, "It will make you feel better" he pressed at the quizzical look on my face. I smiled bashfully as I tried not to look directly at anyone in particular and took the frog from his grasp and attempted to stuff it in my face before it managed to jump off. I mentally clapped myself after succeeding with little to no evidence left on my face.

I suddenly remembered what had happened and hearing someone screaming through all the madness, "who was screaming?" I bluntly questioned no one in particular as I attempted to stand up, the Weasley boy helping me slightly as I stumbled.

"Did you hear it too!" a voice almost shouted as Harry Potter appeared at my side causing me to look at the one person I was hoping to avoid the most in this situation. His face looked frantic and relieved all at once and I couldn't help but notice the small trace of blood oozing down his nose as I nodded yes at him.

"It sounded male" I mumbled making the smile of relief wash from his face instantaneously, "why where there Dementers on the train?" I was asking too many questions and not the most important one of all; what had happened? I guessed that it was clearly the work of the Dementers forcing all the bad thoughts out me and that I must have passed out, but what had happened after that, in here? I could faintly see looks of shock and awe from my peripheral vision before someone decided to finally answer me.

"They were looking for Sirius Black"

"But why would Black be on the school train?" I gasped as I stood to my feet quickly and tried to ignore the queasy feeling in my stomach as I moved. Lupin's eyes kept shifting from mine to Harry's and then back again. I could tell that he thought it was either something sinister to do with me as I carried the same cursed name, or he had come to finish off what he had most likely started with Harry all those years ago. I couldn't help but wish that it was the former as the other was just too dreadful to even consider, even if it was the most likely of options.

"But you heard a scream yeah? A female scream?" Harry uttered ecstatically as he grabbed me by the shoulder and spun me round to meet his intense green gaze. We were similar in looks although his eyes were not as green in hue as mine and his hair was more dark brown than black. There was some other small facial features also not alike, nose shape etc., but it was almost uncanny how similar we looked. It made my stomach heave to know that i was highly likely related to the man who most definitely had something to do with his parent's deaths. It was all a little too much.

"Ease up on her man, she's only just came to!" the Weasley boy called out as I plopped back down in my original seat next to the window hoping to stop my head from spinning.

"I heard a man scream, a boy even" I mumbled as I rubbed my temple with my fingers trying to sooth the migraine that was starting, "It sounded like It came from in here before I fainted"

The smart one, Hermione, shot Harry what I assumed was her trademark 'I told you so' gaze before speaking, "it was you that screamed Harry, that's what we have been trying to tell you all this time!"

I looked quizzically at the boy wonder before he tentatively decided to clue me in, "I apparently fainted to…"

I nodded solemnly thinking that whatever he had relived of his tortured past, it was definitely sure to be a lot more sinister than the memory of a tortured beloved pet. "Oh…right…" was all I managed to sigh out before staring at my incredibly plain knee high clad legs. What was there to say in a situation like this? Harry had obviously passed out from the terror of it all like myself and thought he had heard a female scream when it had been his own undeveloped vocal chords it seemed. All too embarrassing for the tall thirteen year old boy shuffling uncomfortably in front of me it seemed.

"I'm going to check with the driver as to when we will be arriving in Hogsmeade" Professor Lupin broke through the silence as he tittered over to the closed compartment doors and made to leave, stopping to look at me and Harry before adding, "you two should just take it easy the rest of the journey. If any of you feel light headed just get a chocolate frog or a cocoa dragon from the trolley when and if it comes round" he smiled at us all solemnly before leaving us alone.

"So Dumbledore thinks that those _things_ are going to keep us safe?" the red haired boy asked sarcastically as he sat down across from me. His face was white with shock also but I admired his attempt to lighten the mood nonetheless, "I would rather face Black than see them again!"

I looked at him quizzically for a moment before asking, "they are going to be guarding the school? But surely Dumbledore wouldn't allow that?"

The frizz ball that was Granger huffed, "well apparently he would. I do not know what Dumbledore is thinking letting them to roam around freely on the train and harassing students. Most un-conventional and dangerous" she perched herself down next to Ron and suddenly whipped a book from somewhere and began reading furiously. I noticed it was a school book, _Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky_ to be specific. Even though I didn't know Hermione personally, I was in Gryffindor and knew enough to say that this was quite usual of her.

"So, what house are you in?" Ron suddenly said, making me turn to look at him. He wasn't what most people would call good looking, what with his orange like hair, freckled covered face and bulging eyes. But he did seem to have a certain bluntness to him that I found instantly endearing. I laughed a little as I pointed to the crest on my school robes and noticed his cheeks flame slightly. "Ah, right..."

"I've not seen you before, are you a third year?" Harry suddenly added as I turned to notice him sitting next to me, casual yet slightly on edge. I once again felt like awkward and cagey. I didn't want to have to explain to them exactly who was considering I had no other place to go and we were still a good three hours away from school.

"Uhm, yeah" I managed to croak out as I fumbled with my hands nervously awaiting the next logical question, the one I had been dreading. "Same year as you lot"

I heard a rather loud scoff and looked up to see Hermione slam her book shut and toss it in her bag like it was a mere book, "what's your name? I have just realized we have been terribly rude and not introduced ourselves" she leaned forward slightly and offered to shake my hand like we were at some formal event before adding, "I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger"

I looked at her outstretched palm for a few seconds before I tentatively took it in mine and said just above a whisper, "I know. You're the smartest person in Gryffindor if not in our year," I then turned from her slightly taken aback expression to that of a staring Ron, "and your Ronald Weasley, the younger brother of the prankster duo that decided to magic all my shoes to float in the great hall ceiling last year before Dumbledore himself had to get them all down for me", his expression changed to regretful and sheepish before I forced my gaze onto the boy sitting next to me, "and everyone knows you are Harry Potter. Don't think I need to explain how I know your name", he looked at me with a solemn smile etched on his face before I looked down at my Mary Jane clad feet before adding my own name to the mix, "I'm Amelia, Amelia Bl-Townsend" I just couldn't face any more accusations and especially from one person who deserve to interrogate me the most. Apparently Sirius wasn't the only Black family member to land himself in Azkaban for reasons I didn't want to even think about. Eyes were burning into my soul and I shifted uncomfortably under everyone's gaze before Hermione decided to break the tension.

"Well I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say that we are sorry that we didn't know who you were. I know almost everyone in our year and I just can't seem to recall you, sorry…"

I smiled at her knowing now that their looks where that of sympathy and not hate or suspicion. I thought them, Hermione for definite, would see right through my false name and call me out on it. I had never before been so relieved to have been almost invisible for the past two years, "its fine really" I stated before looking Hermione square in the eye to gauge her reaction better, "It's my own fault for keeping to myself too much for the past two years"

She smiled at me as she opened her mouth to continue before the door opened and the trolley lady appeared looking quite harassed and dis-helmed compared to her usually immaculate self, "sorry to interrupt dears, but would you like anything form the trolley? I'm afraid my supply of chocolate frogs is running quite low, though you four seem quite perky considering the circumstances so I doubt you will be in dire need of any" Her lips were curled into a smile but her eyes were glaring at us like she was trying to suppress the urge to say something a little more colourful should we say. One glance around at us all and I didn't blame her; we all looked quite composed now in our relaxed sitting positions as we sat and chatted while the sudden noise of a low commotion could be heard more clearly now that the door was opened. She obviously had been having a hard time serving most of the other students in their current shocked states.

"I think we're good thanks" Harry quickly spoke as he all but shoved her back out the door again, the sound of what seemed like mumbled curse words filtering my ears for a second before a silence washed over the compartment again as the door clacked shut. He shared a glance with the other two occupants and I took that as my signal to leave. There were obviously things they all wanted to discuss and not in front of someone they had just met and had apparently ignored for two years.

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom and finish ehm, getting ready" I rambled as I grabbed my backpack of the seat and bid a hasty farewell before leaving. I felt like I could breathe clearer now that I was out of there and didn't need to worry about how to converse with them any more as I was most definitely not returning until just before the train terminates. I unexpectedly found myself landing on my bum for the second time that day and looked up to see that I had ran into a somewhat squat boy that I recognised almost instantly as Neville Longbottom.

"Oh Neville I am so sorry!" I started rambling as I quickly picked myself of the floor and brushed myself off, managing to grab Trevor his toad in the process, "I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going. I hope Trevor is alright..."

When my eyes found him I noticed he was shaking slightly, his face ashen looking and a faint trace of sweat was evident on his rather large brow, "I was-I was just looking for Harry" he stuttered as he shot me nervous glances every now and then leaving me slightly bewildered as to why. He must be still in a state after the unannounced appearance of the Dementer I concluded, "have you seen-seen him?"

I held out a croaking Trevor to him and shot him my warmest of smiles, "he is in there with Hermione and Ron" I indicated to the second compartment up from where we were currently standing. He stared at the floor as he nodded slightly in acknowledgement that he had heard what I had said and quickly shuffled past me in the direction I had just came. It was then that I had noticed a small girl standing behind him looking a cross between scared and angry. It was the youngest Weasley, the one who had been taken into the Chamber of Secrets only last year. Neither she nor Neville had been what I would call friends, but they were the closest I had. I had tutored Neville last year in Transfiguration and Potions as all the commotion had affected him badly with his nerves being constantly on edge in the first place. The girl in front of me was another matter completely, I had comforted her last year when I found her crying late one night in the common room by herself and since then had spoken to her a mere handful of times. Each time I concluded that she spoke less and less and was also getting shiftier. The girl in front of me now though was neither of those things and confidently strode pass me and into the compartment after Neville. I stood slightly confused for a moment before the reality seemed to hit me like a ton of bricks; they had decided to believe the rumours of me being Blacks illegitimate secret child and were shunning me like most of my other fellow students. I glanced back hesitantly before making my way speedily to the animal carriage at the very back of the train. I was most definitely not going back to that compartment now. Especially since Neville and the Weasley girl, Ginny had probably wasted no time in spilling the beans to Harry and that. Yes, this year was going to be a very depressing one I concluded as I nestled myself down beside a rather large cage containing a sleeping black cat.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So heres the long awaited chapter two. People who have/are reading my LOTR fic should know by now how long it takes me to update, i appologize to any new readers though who are not used to my slow ways. Lol. Forgive me? Anyways, please READ and REVIEW! :]**

Chapter Two: Dumbledore

Avoiding certain people in a crowd of hundreds on a train was actually much easier than I had first anticipated. I imagined all the horrid scenarios where I would be seen slinking about and confronted, rather brutally and publicly, while leaving the train. All those scenarios never happened however and I had found myself comfortably running off to collect any hastily abandoned belongings in the now empty compartment, and train for that matter. I knew I was cutting it quite neat before the train took off for London again, but I would much rather be stuck in that sticky situation than be confronted. I was a bit of a wuss at times, to be honest. I therefore quickly snatched my copy of _Monster Book of Monsters _that I had stuffed in the overhead, tied up by a flowery scarf and hidden in a matching hat, on the off chance it would break free and eat through my bag and belongings. As much as I loved animals, I had regretted picking Care of Magical Creatures ever since I had to drag my mother to Diagon Alley to buy that vicious book. The idea of dropping it for Ancient Runes was becoming more and more appealing.

Running onto the platform at Hogsmeade had been one of the happiest moments of my life and the urge to even kiss the concrete bellow me even crossed my mind, but I quickly shoved all thoughts of that away by imagining the look on everyone's faces if I was caught. Thinking that made me suddenly aware that there was nothing but the faint sound of Hogsmeade Town echoing around me and the distant sound of nature. Where were all the students? The smile of relief I had been wearing vanished almost instantly as I became aware of the fact that I had indeed been left behind. The carriages had taken off without me and I was now left stranded with the prospect of the long, unknown walk from here to Hogwarts alone and in the dark. I raised my right arm to my face and could just about make out that of the face of my watch, which read 6:05pm. Great, I would be missing the great feast and the sorting ceremony. I sighed in defeat as I began to trudge my way over to the road that I hoped led to school, suddenly very thankful that my trunk had not been left for me to carry the long distance also.

"Miss Black," A silky cold voice sounded behind me, making me freeze on the spot in utter fear. "Take one more step and I shall be forced to give you more than just a detention."

Slow, lengthy strides echoed off the stations floor, becoming louder and clearer with every one taken. A chill ran down my spine when they finally stopped and a tall dark figure appeared before me, face frowning down at me beneath curtains of slicked black hair.

"I had a suspicion you would be trouble today", he snarled down at me like I was a mere worthless pet that had been meddlesome. "Come," he beckoned me before striding off somewhere ahead. I let go of a breath I didn't know I had been holding and quickly followed after him, hoping he wasn't too far ahead that I would lose him.

I rounded the corner to see him standing beside a horseless carriage. It was quite big and would probably seat about eight but was currently empty. "Get in," he stated as I all but scurried up to the carriage door and went inside, not needing to be told twice. He followed in after me and the carriage began to move forward of its own accord. I stared at the older man who was sitting across from me and noticed how he was sitting with his arms tightly crossed over his chest and his black, bottomless gaze was transfixed at something out the window.

"Professor Snape?" I quietly asked, hoping to gain his attention for a moment. His face quickly turned from the window to mine, and he raised his eyebrow as if daring me to continue. "Professor Snape, why were you at the station?"

He glared me down for a second, causing me to shift my gaze to my feet and the velvet flooring of the carriage before he finally decided my question deserved an answer. "Professor Dumbledore asked me to come and escort you to school, but you were late, therefore making me wait on you."

He drawled the last bit out so fiercely, I didn't need to imagine how pissed off I had made him by fussing about on the train too long. I gulped down the lump in my throat and dared to ask him one more question. "Why did Professor Dumbledore want you to escort me?"

I instantly regretted asking it as soon as his head snapped closer to mine so we were mere centimetres apart. "Because your dear relation, Sirius Black, is on the loose and he absurdly thought you would need protection from him." His hatred-filled black slits stared me down until I had shrunk away from him and into the plush red seat. I always knew Snape hated me, but he had never come so close to what looked like actually hexing me before. I immediately closed my mouth and decided to keep the remainder of my questions for Dumbledore.

The next ten minutes or so passed in the most tense silence there ever was before I could faintly make out the castle gates disappearing behind us. I was travelling backwards, so had the nice feeling of sickness and the pleasure of seeing everything as it faded away instead of coming into view. The carriage stopped a moment after and I was once again greeted with the lovely tones of Severus Snape.

"Get out," he stated as I immediately grabbed for the handle and exited, him following right behind me. The moment he had stepped onto the gravel, the carriage mysterious darted off and away into the black cover of night. I hadn't realised I had been lingering and staring after it until I was told to hurry up.

The large, mahogany doors sprung to life as we neared and I couldn't help the familiar feeling of home wash over me as we entered the castle. The sound of chattering sounded from my right and I turned a solemn gaze at the closed doors that lead to the great hall, which a quick glance of my watch told me would be filled with students and teachers eating their pudding. My stomach rumbled slightly at the thought and I blushed at the questioning look Snape shot back at me.

Six sets of moving stairs later (and a rather annoying stitch in my side from my lack of playing sport related activities since forever), I was standing beside what I assumed was a Hippogriff statue by the looks of it. I let a few much-needed heavy breaths out as I clutched my side to help ease the pain which was slowly but surely passing.

"Sherbet lemon," Snape suddenly said in a rather annoyed tone as the large statue started to move off to one side, allowing us entry to what looked like more stairs.

"Great," I whispered as I begrudgingly followed Snape forward and was relieved to find that it was more of an escalator than a staircase after all. We reached the top in mere seconds, and the man before me raised his fist to wrap the door before dropping it again and turning to look at me.

"I will notify you of your detention at the end of double potions tomorrow, if not before, and forty house points will be taken from Gryffindor also." I stared at him in utter loathing and disbelief as he knocked the door before us, which flew open instantly, revealing a very old and majestic man in blue robes. All thoughts of uttering something back to the black-headed devil beside me instantly vanished.

"Ah, nice to see you have finally made it, Miss Black," the old man said as his eyes twinkled down at me. "Thank you for retrieving her Severus. You may join what's left of the feast now if you'd like."

He shot one more seething look down at me before uttering his reply. "Thank you Professor." With that, he quickly turned and left, the door banging louder than necessary behind him.

I suddenly felt very nervous, being alone with Dumbledore in his office. Obviously I knew what I was here for, Sirius Black. I was more than positive that he had called me here to send me home or in the least ask me to move out of the Gryffindor dorms and live a solitary lifestyle for the rest of the year, or however long it took for them to find Black.

"Would you care for something to eat, Amelia?" Dumbledore asked as he walked back towards his desk at the back of the room. A large, red and gold shimmering bird sat perched next to his desk. "Ah, that is Fawkes the Phoenix," He smiled at me as he conjured up a large armchair for me to sit in and a tray of sandwiches and butterbeer.

I sat carefully down in the oversized green chair and tentatively took a ham sandwich when offered one, nibbling on it like a frightened mouse. My eyes darting furiously about the room.

"There is no need to be frightened, my dear, you are not here to be expelled or to get into trouble. I can assure you of that much at least."

I quickly shot my gaze to that of his blue enticing orbs. "R-really sir?"

He smiled kindly at me before continuing. "Yes, you have done nothing wrong and are no danger to anyone in this school." His expression suddenly turned pensive as he turned his gaze to a stack of papers on his desk. "There is a much more serious matter I have called you here for though." My relief of not being expelled was quickly replaced with fear again and I swiftly put down my sandwich as the sudden urge to be sick came over me. "I have my own conclusions as to how you have come to have the family name of Black, and they are all reassuringly better than what the students think. I have also drawn into consideration that even in the serious unlikelihood that you are Sirius's daughter, he might come after you all the same."

If I felt the need to be sick a moment ago, I was literally fighting back the vomit now. Come after me? No, no! Surely that cannot be true! Then it dawned on me. "Was that why Professor Snape was there to collect me from the station?"

"Yes. I wanted to ensure your safety in coming to the castle, and I had the inkling that you might have had second thoughts about traveling with the other students, which turned out to be right."

My cheeks flushed at the thought of Dumbledore knowing about my feelings towards the rest of the student body and how unsurprising I had found him knowing it.

"I can only guess of some of the conclusions that the other students have come to, and I can assure you that most of their theories are not in the slightest bit correct." I nodded in adherence and waited for him to continue. "How much do you know of how Sirius came to be in Azkaban?"

I considered his question for a moment before answering, "I read that he had killed twelve Muggles and a wizard after blowing up half of a street in London." My gaze found the floor again before I added, "I also know he was close friends to both Harry Potter's parents, as I found them together in several pictures in a yearbook in the Library."

Dumbledore looked at me with a gaze that I couldn't quite place. "It seems you are a very bright young lady, Miss Black. Yes, Sirius and James Potter were quite inseparable in their time spent here. Quite mischievous too, I might add."

"Why is it important that I know how he landed himself in Azkaban, sir?" I tentatively asked, not sure I really wanted to know the answer. I had my guesses, and they alone were not promising.

"Amelia, it is widely thought to be that he has lost his mind and is a firm follower of Voldermort." I couldn't help my shiver as he spoke the name so clearly and confidently like it was merely anyone else's name he was mentioning. "I have called you here to make you fully aware of the dangers you are in now that Sirius has escaped and to make you aware of the connections he has to the Potters, as Harry is in the same year and house as you."

Then it all hit me. Not only was Dumbledore concerned that Black was somehow out to get me, he was afraid that he might use me to get to Harry. I couldn't stop the tears coming to my eyes no matter how hard I tried to keep them back. Dumbledore actually believed I would betray all my morals and aid a murdering psycho!

"I in no way feel that you would aid Sirius of your own free will, Amelia, but you have to keep in mind that he is much older and more powerful than you are and would easily be able to manipulate you into doing things you would not normally do if he so wished."

I felt his hand on my shoulder, squeezing it in a comforting manner as my flow of tears started to cease slightly. He was only using logic and did not actually believe I would hurt someone. The feeling of happiness that soared through me at knowing that was indescribable.

He gave my shoulder one last squeeze before letting go. "I don't want to keep you any longer than need be, as it's getting late and you must be tired after all that's happened today. We shall speak again soon." He gave me an all-knowing look and an apologetic nod. "They aren't allowed on school grounds, so please do not trouble yourself thinking about them any longer. We wouldn't want you distracted in classes tomorrow and earning another detention now, would we?" His eyes twinkled as I wiped my own less happy ones, offered my thanks, and left, hoping never to have to return to his office again any time soon. It _was_ very nice inside, and the owner couldn't have been kinder, but it seemed that any news special enough to be delivered there was most definitely bad and unpleasant. The feel of the previous headmaster's stares on my back lingered with me all the way down the escalating stairs, my mind not taking in much of where I was headed and concentrating on everything that had been said to me mere moments ago.

_Thump_. I found myself landing on my bottom for the third time today. I sighed. My ass was really going to hurt tomorrow.

"Sorry, I was too busy thinking and di-"I managed to choke out before my eyes met that of a very angry looking, familiar face. I knew I had to face him at some point, but I was more than praying that that some point would have been never. Or at least next week at the very earliest!

"No need to apologize, _Black,_" he seethed through clenched teeth as he straightened himself up and stormed off towards the place I had just come from. I felt weak and sore, and couldn't move from the shock and hurt of hearing someone say my name like that, to hear _him_ say my name like that. It sounded distasteful coming from his lips and I couldn't help the feeling of guilt and shame that washed over me. I was related to killers, and dark wizards, and the best of them still seemed to be Muggle-haters at least! I shook my head and stood from the floor, cursing my mother and her stupid romantic ideals. If I was only named Townsend, like her, none of this would have happened, and I would most likely be more sociable as well, as half the student body wouldn't have avoided me like a plague since first year for being a Black and in Gryffindor. I immediately decided then to put on a face of courage for tomorrow and write an angry letter to my mum, which I would most definitely never send but would make me feel better nonetheless. I huffed in frustration and began the long trek to the seventh floor, too tired to care any more what people thought of me, and secretly wishing that no one else would cross paths with me till breakfast tomorrow morning, so I wouldn't have to put my resolve to the test so soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to the people who have reviewed this story as well as those who have put it in their favourites and alerts. Big thanks also to my beta, Zelda12343. Thanks for sorting out all my spelling errors once again! Lol. PLease READ and REVIEW! :]**

Chapter Three: A Vision of Death

Breakfast was a simple affair as I chose to skip it until the last minute and then grab a cereal bar and head to what was my first class. My head of house wasn't impressed with my late entrance, however, and handed me my class schedule with one of the most solemn expressions I had seen her make towards me since my arrival at Hogwarts almost three years ago. I wouldn't go to the extent to say that I was a goody two shoes or teacher's pet, but my detention from Snape was the first I had ever received. I suppose I never got in trouble much as I didn't have any friends to be caught talking to during class or acting up with and took my studying too seriously to not know most of the correct answers or not hand any assignments in on time, if not earlier. Being somewhat of a loner left me with more than enough free time to do everything and more. The prospect of O.W.L exams in two years' time was almost laughable, as I seemed to have all the time in the world to study.

I rapidly devoured my breakfast bar in mere seconds before I scanned my schedule while jogging to the fifth floor as not to be late for Arithmancy. I had chosen nine subjects this year, as I had no interest in Divination, rune reading didn't interest me, and the prospect of studying Muggles was boring, considering I had lived nothing but a Muggle existence for eleven mundane years before attending here. I noted I had Arithmancy now, double Transfiguration on the fourth floor next, lunch and then Care of Magical Creatures outside, Charms on the third floor, History of Magic also on the third floor a short break and then a double period of Potions in the dungeons to end the day. I scanned my list of additional subjects (Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures), and wondered why more different classes were not on offer at the school. I had been given all 'exceeded expectations' in all my end of year exams in first year, with the exception of getting 'outstanding' in Potions, Charms and Herbology. We skipped the privilege of exams last year after the whole Chamber of Secrets shambles that had left everyone who had Muggle blood in them, including me, up in arms over it all and too unfocused enough to study. A bell chimed, quickly bringing me out of my thoughts and making me stuff my timetable into my cloak pocket and quicken my pace. I was inside the Arithmancy class within moments, looking for a peaceful place to sit.

My eyes found bushy hair. Oh no. I immediately sought to seek a seat elsewhere, but was out of luck at finding the only empty ones where near Hermione herself. Sighing, I smartly made my way towards her and took a seat that was directly in front of her as not to see her glaring at me or be in the position to be able to answer questions.

"Good morning, everyone!" A small, middle-aged woman addressed the room once everyone was settled. She was so small, in fact, I hadn't even noticed her standing at the front of the class when I had come in. "My name is Professor Vector and I will be your Arithmancy teacher," She addressed herself smartly as chalk magically wrote her name and the date on the blackboard as she continued to speak. "Arithmancy is the studying of magical numbers and there properties and depictions in the magical world. It is a very useful subject that will aid anyone hoping to work for Gringotts or any other high ranking Wizarding bank one day, although nothing short of 'Outstanding' is accepted, I am afraid. Today's lesson with me will be on the meaning of the…"

Her voice seemed to drone right through me and I instantly found myself switching off from her introduction. I may have been interested in Arithmancy, but I did not need to hear the first chapter of Arithmancy: Numbers in Action by Katrina Lowe recited aloud. I had read it several times myself already. Sighing, I began doodling on a spare sheet of parchment and let my mind wander to hopefully more interesting topics than how to apply to Gringotts Bank. Unfortunately for me, though, my most interesting topic of thought was Sirius Black. I had tossed and turned several times last night thinking about him. As a matter of fact, I had had to go as far as to bewitch the drapes of my bed to stay shut and apply a silencing charm around myself in case I woke up the others. They had all been fast asleep when I had gotten in, all but Hermione who, thankfully, was not present in the girl's dormitory or common room at all. I knew she wasn't an aggressive girl or hostile in any way, but I still couldn't help but dread what she would ask of me when I finally did have to speak to her. This turned out to be sooner than I had hoped.

* * *

Waiting on the staircase to arrive for access to the fourth floor, I was tapped on the shoulder by no other but Hermione Granger herself.

"Ehm, Amelia, was it?" she started as I turned around to face her, secretly praying for the staircase to move itself so I could make a hasty exit, "I was ehm…wondering how you were doing?"

My brows lifted in suspicion and surprise at her question of serious concern. Why didn't she hate me? "Ehm, fine?" I mumbled hesitantly not sure where she was heading with this line of questioning. I knew it would turn awkward soon enough.

"I'm sorry about Harry being rude to you yesterday," she blurted out just as the stairs arrived, I wasted no time on making my way down them as she began to quickly follow behind me trying to keep pace. "He, I mean we, didn't know the full story until late last night. Sorry…"

I would of stopped to address her fully on what she meant by that but knew that would cause me to be late for class, and by the look McGonagall had given me at breakfast, I didn't want to dare upset her twice in one day. "I take it you know I lied about my name then?" I defended as we quickly turned a corner at the bottom of the stairs, our black school robes billowing behind us like tails. Transfiguration was ten doors away from the statue of Augustus DeLong, which seemed miles away from here. I let out a frustrated sigh as I mentally cursed how big this castle was.

"Yes, well…yes that," She breathed out heavily as her pace fell into time with mine. I knew she wasn't just running to catch up with me, but to not be late either. She was much more of a worrier over that kind of stuff than me, and that was saying something! "Dumbledore told Harry the full story last night though and I just wanted to let you know that I fully understand."

The statue was only a few strides away, but I froze in my spot and grabbed onto Hermione causing her to do the same. "Did you just say you understand?" I grilled as I stared searchingly into her eyes for any hint of joking or lying but found none. "Why?"

She reluctantly looked in the direction of chattering students before sighing, "I understand why you lied to us and why you were ashamed." My gaze quickly fell from her eyes to shoulder level at her comment, "Professor Dumbledore told Harry that he is almost positive that you are not Sirius Black's daughter and that you are just in as much danger as he is, and just as terrified also. I Just want you to know I believe in what Dumbledore said and that I am here if you ever want to discuss any of it," I shot her a skeptical look from the corner of my emerald eyes. "It might help more than you think, you know," she smiled.

I thought about what she was saying and was thankful that Dumbledore had decided to meddle into this, as I was now firmly reassured that no one would dare doubt the greatest wizard of our generation. Not even Harry Potter, it seemed. I decided to return her smile before replying just as the first bell sounded, indicating we only had five minutes to get to class, "I appreciate the offer, but do you think I could maybe take it up after class as I don't want to be late?"

Her smile widened at that and we began moving forward again, reaching the classroom with a minute to spare. She politely nodded at me as soon as we entered the room and left to join Harry and Ron at the front of the class, taking her seat next to the very talkative Kathleen Doyle that I had the pleasure of rooming with last year. Harry's eyes darkened ever so slightly when his eyes found me walking to my seat at the other end of the class in the middle row, Ron giving me, what I hoped to be anyway, an apologetic nod as he gently shouldered Harry, succeeding in gaining his attention away from me instantaneously.

"What was that all about?" Kelly Jones whispered to me as I sat down in my space next to her. She was a quiet soul who didn't speak much and was even more lonesome than myself. I would of considered her one of my friends since we had sat together in most classes since first year, but she was rarely ever in class due to her illness, and when she was in, was far too shy or lethargic to speak.

"It was nothing, Kelly," I stated as the horrid sound of loud whispers and chattering echoed throughout the class, causing my stomach to clench slightly as I gazed around, sheepishly hoping McGonagall would hurry up and start the class. Which she had, but I, like everyone else, was just far too preoccupied chattering to even notice.

"Silence, class!" an authoritative female voice sounded from up front, causing the majority of us to turn and look at her, immediately zipping our mouths closed at the look on her age worn face. "What is all this fuss about? Hmm?"

Everyone seemed to stare at each other for a moment before Hermione's hand shot up into the air, causing several Slytherins to roll their eyes. "Professor Trelawney predicted Harry's death in Divination, Professor."

McGonagall scoffed ever so quietly at this information before fixing her glasses that were perched at the tip of her nose. "Professor Trelawney has had the skills to predict a student's death almost every year," She almost snorted out in high disapproval before adding, "But so far, every last one of them still seems to be alive and counted for. Divination is a much-specialized art in which mistakes can be easily made. I wouldn't worry about your untimely demise any time soon, Mr. Potter."

The majority of the class seemed to be convinced, including me, who specifically didn't take Divination for the precise reason that is was a load of codswallop, but a quick glance at Harry and Ron told me that Harry Potter was very much still in doubt. Maybe it was different if it was your death that had been predicted, I thought. It must be much harder to shove off as a silly misinterpretation if you had been told you were going to die. It suddenly seemed all the more scary, I thought as my gaze still lingered over Harry and Ron.

"Since I have gained the majority of your attention, I shall begin again," McGonagall suddenly voiced as the sound of chalk colliding with the blackboard made me snap round to face her. "We will be focusing on the process of transfiguring something smaller in to something three times its size," She continued as I inked up my quill and began to rattle off the many steps that was required in turning a pea into a standard size cauldron. "I shall be handing peas out in tomorrow's class, so be sure to note everything down and memorize it for tomorrow. I would like six inches of parchment to be handed in by Friday on the complications that can arise while performing this task."

I groaned inwardly as several other students' groans echoed around me, as if they couldn't wait to hide their annoyance. The rest of the class was uneventful after that, as it was filled mostly with note taking, practicing the wrist movements needed for the complicated spell and watching a few flawless demonstrations by McGonagall before the bell sounded for lunch.

"Miss Black, can I have a word?" I fought back the urge to sigh as I rubbed my rumbling stomach and headed towards the front of class to where McGonagall was tidying her desk as her blackboard magically wiped itself clean for her next lesson after lunch.

"Yes, Professor?"

She turned to study me for a moment before voicing her reply, "I won't keep you long, Amelia," she reassured me as she gave me a rare soft smile. "I have been kept informed of everything from Professor Dumbledore and I would first like to reassure you that I fully agree with him that you are no threat to anyone in my house. Or the school for that matter." I smiled back at her, very grateful that she would stand by me, whether my head of house or not. "But that wasn't what I have called you behind to discuss. Professor Snape dropped by my office to inform me that you have detention with him in the dungeons this Saturday at 6pm." My face dropped instantly at the mention of having to spend more time with Snape than what was necessary. "I managed to talk him into agreeing that your detention be only for a short two hours rather than his lengthy four hour suggestion, seeing as it is your first detention."

I should have been overwhelmed that she had just managed to cut two long hours off my sentence with Mr. Creepy himself, but the black cloud that was hanging over me from the mere prospect of any detention with Snape was still dampening my mood. "Thank you, Professor," I managed to voice in a semi-thankful tone. She most likely thought of me as ungrateful now but it was the best I could muster after hearing that news.

"You're welcome, Amelia. Just try and not upset him again in the future," She smiled at me before nodding towards the door. "You may go have lunch now."

I nodded goodbye before I quickly made my way into the great hall, dreading double potions all the more now.

* * *

"Hippogriffs? He must be bonkers!" Lacey Hart mumbled next to me as we stood in a small glade just on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest. Hagrid, our other new Professor of the year, was currently running off about how we would be studying Hippogriffs today and how we should be prepared as he was going to show us them in a few minutes. I was intrigued to say the least. Animals were always very close to my heart and Hippogriffs were infamous for being elegant and majestic animals. I was slightly tentative about being forced into meeting one, however, but the excitement of it all was surpassing all of my silly fears.

"…now if yeh's would just turn to page sixteen in your books. States everything that I have just told yeh' an' more," Hagrid's deep voice boomed around us as many of my fellow students began to stare around in total bewilderment. Page sixteen? How the hell do we even open our books? I was currently gripping my wriggling copy under my arm, the scarf still tightly tied around it and the hat covering it up and keeping its teeth from gnawing on the delicate skin under my robes.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" The sickeningly pompous voice of Draco Malfoy called out amongst the small crowd of only ten or so. Not a lot of people fancied learning about magical animals, it seemed. Either that or they had seen the book for the class and cleverly thought otherwise.

"None of yeh's even know how teh open yer books?" Hagrid shot at us, clearly shocked as his eyes took in everyone's books, which had been held closed by various objects. "All yeh's have to dae is stroke the spine!" He cast us all a look signaling that he clearly thought us all mad for not knowing that. I smiled in relief at finally getting my scarf back in time for winter as I smoothly stroked the spine of my copy. The book uttered a faint purr as its clamping pages instantly stopped snapping for blood and I was able to turn to page sixteen without worrying about losing a finger.

Several gasps sounded around me and I looked up just in time to see Hagrid leading a very noble-looking Hippogriff, by the name of Buckbeak, apparently, over towards us, making everyone instantly take a step back in hesitation. I glanced at some of my fellow students' scared expressions and managed to catch Hermione's all-knowing gaze. Of course she knew as well as I did that Hippogriffs were extremely dangerous if not handled properly. She no doubt read it in the same book, Magical Creatures and Me by Hilder Fromonge. I wonder if she too took it out the library like I had, since her parents were Muggles, like my mother. My thoughts were soon stopped, however, from the wind of the crowd taking another step back. I immediately followed, knowing that it is always best to follow majority when caught off guard in a situation like this.

"Harry, thanks fur volunteering!" Hagrid's voice cheered. I looked over to see Harry Potter himself walking tentatively over to Buckbeak the Hippogriff as the half giant told him to bow in respect to gain the animal's trust. I let out the small intake of air I was holding at knowing Hagrid was well educated in animals like I had hoped. His appearance could be deceiving sometimes, it seemed. Some of the class clapped quietly as the Slytherins scowled, especially Malfoy, I noticed, whose expression was of pure hatred, as Buckbeak bowed back at Harry, accepting his trust rather quickly, I thought. "Right, think he'll let yeh ride him now…" And with that, Hagrid punted Harry up on top of the half eagle and off they went. If I didn't know any better, I would have said that my mouth was firmly agape in utter shock. What the hell was Hagrid thinking!

"Hagrid, what are you doing!" The shrill tone of accusation dripped off Hermione's voice as she stalked over to the tall oaf. "Hippogriffs are dangerous!"

I immediately felt my Gryffindor genes kick in and followed in her footsteps until I was by her side, my expression more of shock than of hers, which was utter confusion and disbelief. "Professor, I think Hermione is right, I don't think riding the Hippogriff was the very best of ideas." She glanced at me for a moment and nodded in appreciation that I was clearly on her side before turning back to presumably complain some more to Hagrid. He seemed to not be too affronted by our outspoken views of the situation. We were not being nasty in the slightest towards his teaching habits and I was very glad that point was being conveyed. I didn't want to upset him with it being his first day and all; he was a gentle soul and did not deserve the looks that many of the other students were now giving him.

"Look, he's coming back!" A male voice shouted, making all of us turn around as one and stare up into the sky above the tall trees. Sure enough, Harry was soaring down towards us with a huge smile on his face. He landed beside where I was standing without a hitch as Ron ran over and shared a manly moment, congratulating him by slapping him firmly on the back. I rolled my eyes at this as Hermione and some of the other students, mainly Hufflepuffs and Gryffindor's, joined him in bombarding him with questions and congratulations.

"Calm down calm down now," Hagrid boomed over us all as he strode over to try and diffuse the crowd slightly. I felt a presence next to me and turned to spot that Hermione had joined my side again. She shook her head at me as she indicated the jumble in front of us. I couldn't help but agree that there was clearly no need for a stampede! Yes, Harry, a third year, the Boy Who Lived, had just ridden a hippogriff around Hogwarts, but there was nothing spectacular about that, really. Okay, who was I kidding, I was jealous as hell! It wasn't like I wanted to be the one riding the Hippogriff or anything like that, but I would of liked to be welcomed and congratulated like that even just once. People seemed to be more interested in the Dementors' appearance on the train still but I knew it would only be a matter of time before Black was the new talk of the school again, and I was dreading it.

"I can do that!" I heard a muffled, snooty voice say before a flash of white-blonde hair whipped past me and over towards Buckbeack, who was left forgotten on the side-lines of the congratulating group.

"What an idiot!" Hermione breathed next to me as she rolled her eyes in the direction I was looking at. "He is going to get himself killed!"

"It seems arrogance comes hand in hand with wealth these days" I muttered as Hermione made to go warn Hagrid, I suspect, but was stopped midway by the high pitched screams of what sounded like a small girl.

"Silly boy!" Hagrid boomed as he rushed over to take control of Buckbeak, who was desperately trying to bite Draco's head off. Two fat Slytherin boys ran over to help him stand up as he clutched his nipped hand to him like it was marred down to the bone.

"Wait till my father hears about this!" He called as his lackeys half carried, half dragged him away, towards the hospital wing, no doubt. "You will be fired on the spot!"

Hagrid's face seemed to drop a little at them words as he pulled a now leashed up Buckbeack away in to the forest. "Yeh's can go back to the castle now as class is over."

Most of the class happily fled at them words, not needing to be told twice after what had happened to Malfoy. I, on the other hand, lingered for a moment longer, with Hermione, not worried in the slightest about getting hurt as I didn't plan on insulting a Hippogriff any time soon.

"Such a drama queen!" Ron called as he approached us, Harry right behind him. "It's only a scratch and he's acting like he's lost an arm!"

I laughed lightly at how true that was; Draco Malfoy was a total drama queen. I stopped being cheerful, however, when Harry finally appeared.

"Hagrid can get sacked over this, so maybe we should take it a bit more seriously," He commented off handily as Ron and Hermione nodded solemnly and I lulled my head in embarrassment for laughing in the first place. I had heard that Draco's father was something to do with the school board or something rather important like that so I knew full well that his threat had some backing to it at least.

"I'm sure Dumbledore wouldn't sack Hagrid, though. Surely he'll take his side," Hermione interjected and shot Harry a glare which I noticed form the corner of my eye. "Anyone who knows Hagrid knows that he wouldn't hurt a fly!"

I suddenly felt extremely not welcome again, like I had felt on the train with them yesterday. They had been through thick and thin together and therefore had a connection which I was sure didn't fit in with. "I will, ehm…see you in charms," I waved at them and scurried off into the castle. I purposely decided to spend break studying in the library. I had decided I had my fill of pointless drama for one morning and snuck off in search of a quiet table to re-read my charms book for the hundredth time.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for such the long wait! :| I appreciate any of yous who are still reading this, thanks. A big thanks once again to my beta,**_ Zelda12343_**! Please READ and REVIEW! :]**

Chapter Four: Detention

Just like I had expected it to, the first week of term was over in a blink of an eye. Draco was still milking his injury for all it was worth. The majority of the Slytherins seemed to have taken to following him around for the past few days, hanging onto the lies that seemed to spill out from his thin mouth over how heroic he had been and how he was from an inch of his life and so lucky to survive. I still do not know how he managed to convince Madam Pomfrey to bandage such a small scrape up for him and not just apply the smallest drop of dittany, which was all I suspected it would have needed, if even that judging by the mere size of it. Unfortunately, the whole spectacle that Malfoy was putting on was affecting Hagrid more than I would have expected. His classes were now the most mundane of all, being that he did nothing but concentrate on flubberworms throughout every class. I suspected he thought himself rather lucky that Dumbledore hadn't suspended him and had decided to draw more caution with the animals he chose for us to study in the future. No one was happy about this but Malfoy and his Slytherin lackeys.

Defence against the Dark Arts was fast becoming one of my favourite subjects after Professor Lupin had decided to make it a much more hands-on class than the following teachers, who thought there to be no need for such nuisance as fun in their class. We had to tackle a Boggart on Thursday. Well, when I say we I mean the majority of the class as I, and a few other stragglers, didn't quite get to tackle our worst fears. I was quite glad of it in a way as Sirius Black was fast becoming one of mine and I didn't fancy him appearing in our DADA classroom, an apparition or not. I would have had no idea how to of made him funny, although I must say Neville managed to make quite the joke out of Snape. I think that the revoltingly funny image of Snape squeezed into one of Neville's grandmothers dresses will stay with me forever, which was rather unfortunate, as that was where I happened to be heading now: the dungeons for my detention.

"Ah, five minutes early, Miss Black. I see you have improved on you punctuality skills since our last meeting, then. Five points from Gryffindor for not arriving when asked," Snape addressed me as I entered the door to the classroom which I normally had potion classes in. It was as cold and damp as the rest of the dungeons now that the humid fumes of potions did not fill the dank room. I thought it fitted Professor Snape's personality quite well. I scowled under my mop of hair as I took a seat at the front of the empty classroom and waited for the git that was Snape to look up from his desk and address me again. I had an inkling that whatever he had planned for me it would not be nice. "It seems that Professor McGonagall has managed to negotiate," he looked me straight in the eyes as he stood from his desk and began making his way towards me, "your detention to a mere two hours." he reached the table I was perched at and I instantly felt myself sink further into the wooden seat, hoping to somehow disappear into it before he decided to speak again. "Although she managed to dwindle your time spent here, I can assure you the punishment will be no less severe."

He stared at me with a hardened gaze, no doubt looking for some sign that I understood my predicament. "Yes-yes sir," I managed to choke out before he strode off over to the store room, his hand flicking towards me, indicating I should follow; which I did in a heartbeat, not wanting to anger him further.

"I imagine that you are capable enough to have these clean by 8 o'clock?" his voice dripped with dislike as he indicated towards a large pile of pewter cauldrons which were covered in a mixture of black to orange gloop. First years, no doubt, as I knew they would have been his last class yesterday. It angered me all the more knowing they had been lying here all night, the potions crusting over and making them even more difficult to clean off, no doubt. I hoped the few cleaning spells I had picked up would be sufficient enough. I wrinkled my nose in distaste as the smell wafted towards me when Snape turned to take his position behind his desk once more, taking the opportunity to pause to make the situation worse. "If you could hand me your wand, Miss Black, as there will be no magic needed." I took the liberty to hand him my wand with my head held high, trying to convey the fact that cleaning all thirty four cauldrons by hand was not daunting in the slightest. "Cleaning equipment and gloves," he mumbled as he waved his own wand before he sat leering at me from his desk, the corners of his lips tilted upwards ever so slightly as if he was enjoying my suffering.

"Here we go, then…" I mumbled under my breath as I dug my hands into a pair of rather large dragon-hide gloves, selected a bottle of Bewitched Cauldron Cleaner from the cleaning pile he had conjured, started scrubbing with all my might with a wire sponge, hoping the time would pass by considerably quickly, and that Professor Snape would cease glaring at me with the hatred-filled eyes I knew too well. He hated all houses but his own, but seemed to have a special hate-filled glare for those who had been sorted into Gryffindor and an even sourer expression for the select few of us who had somehow managed to annoy him further: Harry, Neville and, of course, me among the few. I sighed in frustration again as I attempted to blow some loose strands of hair out of my face, the loose bun I had piled it into spilling out and over my back. I went to push it back with my gloved hands, but hesitated. My hands were seeping in the first years' messed up potions and I didn't exactly know what potion that was supposed to be. I quickly dropped my dragon-hide-covered hands at the thought of it being something horrid. Say, for example, a mild sleeping potion that would cause enlarged boils to appear if not brewed correctly. An exaggerated huff sounded behind me.

"You may stop for a mere second to compose yourself if necessary," Snape's uttered in his usual less-than-cheery voice. "It wouldn't be good for either of us if you happened to get covered in a incorrectly brewed enlarging potion."

Enlarging potion? But that was supposed to be a dark, almost black, green! I looked over the twenty or so cauldrons that were left to clean and spotted that very few were in fact that color, with most being the color of an orangutan. Knowing what the potion was now, I was even less than willing to continue cleaning them. I decided that it would be considerably worse if I refused, though, so I took Snape's advice and took a split second to fix myself before I dove back into scrubbing, my hands already starting to ache from all the exertion.

* * *

"I'm all finished," I smiled as I rubbed some sweat that was dripping off the end of my nose. He looked up at me from his desk, and gave me a pointed look. "Sir," I added quickly as an afterthought.

The screeching of his chair echoed around the empty classroom, followed by the ear-deafening thuds of his booted feet, as he insisted on going over to check my work. I glanced at my watch quickly, found that it was half past seven, and I had actually completed the task ahead of his allocated time. He was bent down over the neatly-stacked clean cauldrons, peering into each one individually, no doubt checking for something he could scold me for. He scoffed lightly, before standing up and making his way back over to the numerous unmarked parchments on his desk.

He had obviously accepted that I had made a good enough effort with the cauldrons, but seemed determined not to address me on it all the same. "Sir," I called over to him as I tiptoed over to his desk, very afraid of his reaction to my next question. "Can I go now, since I have finished? Please?"

His quill stopped swishing over a fourth year's homework, as his black eyes met with mine. "I do believe that your detention time was to be until 8 o'clock, Miss Black," he coolly addressed me as his quill started flickering over the parchment once more. "Even if by some trickery you have managed to finish scrubbing the cauldrons earlier than anticipated, you will still be excused at 8pm sharp and not a second earlier." I gulped loudly, which I am sure didn't get missed by Snape, as his tone seemed all the more smug as he added "Is that clear, Miss Black?"

"Y-yes sir," I tried my best not to huff out. I might have been intimidated, but I challenge any thirteen-year-old standing in my position not to be. Snape wasn't exactly renowned for his kind and understanding side. I tentatively took my original seat at the front of the class, closest to his desk as possible so I could plainly see his magical desk clock, which consisted of a small clock face which various hands on it. One clearly said alone time, which I briefly sniggered at, with a charmed muggle addition stating the time. I wasn't staying here a second longer than needed.

The sound of his quill scratching became the only noise echoing around the room again as we fell into an eerie and uncomfortable silence, my eyes darting to everything in the small classroom but the dark figure not too far in front of me. It was the first time since I had started at Hogwarts that I really took a good look around any of the dungeon classrooms. They were dark. Like, really dark. Only a handful of candles hung in each corner of the dank room, and there seemed to be no windows at all in any part of the dungeons. I was surprised how anyone could do anything in this room, let alone brew potions. Snape's desk was littered with numerous parchments, of homework no doubt, and several other less than ordinary objects, like a skull, for example. Small in size, and what I hoped to be most definitely not human. Not that that would make it any less creepy. I shuddered at the thought of it being an unruly student. Shelves upon shelves covered the exposed black stone walls behind him; jars filled with all sorts of nightmarish-looking objects. He had no photos or personal belongings anywhere from what I could see, nothing but his work occupied this room. For some reason, I found that extremely sad. Didn't he have a family? Or friends? Well, probably not. He's not the most charming guy around.

"If you are quite done admiring my work-space, Miss Black, I would like you to assist me in grading the first years' homework until it is time for you to leave."

I jumped in my seat as his voice startled my prying eyes and I made to walk over towards his desk, where a very uncomfortable-looking chair had just been summoned. "I trust you smart enough to mark a few measly first years' essays?"

I perched down in my wooden chair at his side and nodded my head slowly, not too sure if he actually required an answer or not. I was exceedingly good at potions despite having him as a teacher. I was quite taken aback that he obviously agreed with me on my understanding of the subject, as I suspected he would let no other third year, who was a Gryffindor no less, help him mark homework. I concluded that he had no other choice in the matter, however, as he was determined for me to stay until 8pm, his imagination not being able to stretch to a better solution on how to torture me until then.

Minutes passed in silence, as nothing but scratching quills and the sound of mixed shallow breathing graced my ears. I knew it must have been only about quarter to eight, but sitting in this awkward silence was becoming very boring. I could feel his intense gaze on me every so often. No doubt checking my standards of marking was up to scratch. He didn't address me, so I took that as a reluctant sign that they were.

"Sir, why do you hate me?" I murmured, quickly making the situation more awkward as he froze in his seat, his quill floating in mid-air as it hovered over his desk. I immediately scolded myself for blurting out such a stupid question. It was one of my mother's traits that I had just demonstrated; the art of saying whatever pops into your mind without filtering it out first.

He continued writing again as if I had never even asked him anything, and I suddenly felt extremely hurt. He hated me so much he couldn't even bring himself to lie about it. "I'm sorry for asking, sir. I won't ask that question again. It's not important why you hate me so much, sorry I just-"

"-I do not hate any of my students, contrary to popular belief. I merely only dislike those who continue to aggravate me on a daily basis, such as yourself and Mr. Potter," he coolly spoke over my rambling, not lifting his intense gaze from the essay he was marking even for a split second.

Words were fighting behind my lips to escape again and I knew this was not going to end well. "But sir, Harry and I have done nothing wrong to you, in class or otherwise. I always brew my potions correctly and Harry tries his best and succeeds more than others. We don't interrupt your class or aggravate you in the slightest as far as I can see and…" His fists clenched ever so slightly as I continued to ramble on once again. I knew I was really pushing my luck with him, but I just couldn't stop, it was yet another bothersome trait I had inherited from my mother; the ability to slew out words at an unearthly pace.

"Will you shut up, you silly girl!" he suddenly bellowed as his quill and mine clattered to the desk rather loudly before he demanded me to leave. "Get out!"

I was physically shaking and knew that although I didn't deserve to be bellowed at until the point of tears, it was all my fault for pushing my luck and testing one of the most easily annoyed Professors in the school. It was no wonder I had no friends, what with my cursed family name and my inability to hold a conversation for no more than five minutes before I uttered the wrong thing.

"Get out," he demanded, less heatedly now, his hand still clenched tightly but his jaw was visibly unclenched now. I quickly stood from my place beside him, tears gathering in the corner of my eyes, threatening to fall and expose just how upset and terrified I actually was. I paused in my hasty getaway for a second to glance at my wand on his desk, forgotten in all the madness of the past few moments. His eyes suddenly shot up and locked with mine, threatening me to dare ask him for it. I gulped and began moving for the door again, deciding that my wand could wait until morning or Monday at the latest. I just wished I had someone to accompany me, as I was petrified of returning down here all alone.

* * *

"What's wrong, Amelia? You have been like this since you have come back after dinner. What's happened?" Hermione's kind tones filtered through the velvet drapes of my four poster bed. It was now 10 o'clock and I had been hiding in my bed since I had come back from my detention almost two hours ago. I couldn't face anyone when I had gotten into the common room, had retreated up to my shared dorm to find Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil gossiping on the latter's bed and found that I couldn't bear to face either of them, either. I then found myself here, hidden under my mounds of covers and behind my drapes. Hermione had been questioning me for what seemed like the good part of an hour, but I had so far refused to answer. I didn't trust my mouth to speak any sense after what happened earlier, and I stupidly thought that if I didn't reply to her questions of concern, she would go away. Very unlikely, considering her bed was next to mine and it was night time. I sighed in resignation and decided she deserved an answer to at least one of her questions after even considering caring for my well-being.

"I had detention with Snape this evening and it ended rather badly…" I murmured through the drapes as I sat up in bed. I hadn't yet taken up Hermione's offer to talk to her about things and I felt that now was the night I needed to the most. Luckily Parvati and Lavender had departed for a more cheery environment to gossip in not long after I had arrived. It figures that the two of them would be more concerned about their ability to gossip than that of their room-mate's well-being. They're nice girls, just… not as caring as Hermione.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it, as we both know what Snape is like," Hermione's voice smiled through the curtains. I knew she was right, but I had never seen him so angry before. He was usually so calm and composed, even when irritated. He had actually flushed red with rage tonight, and I had a suspicion it was something more than simply my questions being extremely annoying and aggravating.

"But you didn't see him, Hermione, he looked like he was going to physically hit me!" I reasoned. "His face was flushed and his fists were clenched. I was petrified…"

I brought my quilt tighter round me as Hermione huffed, "This conversation would be a lot easier, you know, if you would just open the curtains." Soft laughter followed and I began chuckling also at how silly this situation was. We were talking through these drapes like I was giving confession.

I pulled back the rich velvet, revealing a concerned-looking Hermione perching on the edge of her own bed. "You know, you could have just pulled them open yourself an hour ago."

She chuckled slightly as she came over and sat at the foot of my bed. "And risk you hexing me?" I stared at her questioningly for a moment until she decided to offer an explanation. "I heard what you did to Pansy Parkinson on Wednesday."

I laughed loudly as I remembered the look on Pansy's face when I shot her a bogey hex. She had been taunting me rather copiously that day, so soon, I had had enough of it and lost my temper. I didn't regret it in the slightest, though, as she totally deserved it. "Her face was so funny when she realized I had hexed her." My face dropped slightly as I recalled I no longer had my wand in my possession. "I won't be able to do that again any time soon, though, seeing as I don't have my wand…"

Hermione's face turned serious. "Amelia, what happened to your wand?" She looked at me, and somehow, I knew she understood. "He can't just take your wand like that. Wait until McGonagall hears about this, she will-"

"Hermione you can't tell her, he would go mental!" I blurted out, causing her to stop talking and look at me again. "Besides, it was my fault for pushing him to far in the first place."

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously as she scooted slightly closer.

"Well, he had given me the task of cleaning all of the first years' cauldrons from yesterday by hand by 8 o'clock, and-"

"That's ridiculous! He cannot make you do things like that, surely. I really think it would be best if you-"

"Hermione, please let me finish first," I laughed as she nodded in silent agreement and pursed her lips closed with much effort, I presumed. "As I was saying, I was to clean all the cauldrons by hand, so he took my wand from me just in case I would cheat," I huffed as I thought of the absurdness of me even thinking about cheating. "Anyway, I finished earlier than he had expected me to, so he asked me to help him mark some first year essays, and me being stupid, blunt me, I just had to randomly ask him why he hated me so much." Hermione's face looked in utter shock, but I continued, knowing it would be hard to stop now that I had started. "I knew I had pushed him too far the moment the words crossed my lips, but I just had to push him for an answer and started rambling on about how neither Harry nor I has ever did anything to deserve such dislike from him," I cupped my face with my hands. "Why did I have to be such a curious fool, Hermione?"

Silence enveloped us after I had finished and the only human sound was that of my despair-filled breaths coming out heavy and shallow, as the reality of how stupid I had been had finally sunk in. I had questioned Professor 'I hate everyone' Snape on why he specifically hated me! I was a complete idiot. I sighed heavily, knowing Hermione most likely agreed with me on that.

"You didn't really, did you?" she asked tentatively, clearly disbelieving I could actually be that stupid.

"I did" I muttered. "And now, he has my wand, and I have to go back and face him in the morning after humiliating myself like that. He really is terrifying when angry, Hermione. You should warn Harry and Ron not to cross him any time soon in case they have the displeasure of getting blown up at also."

"And what makes you think they would listen to me?" she laughed.

"Because they always listen to you!" I laughed in return, the unease I was feeling lifting slightly from the laughter that now surrounded me.

She gave me a pointed look before placing her hand on mine. "Don't worry about Snape, I will go with you tomorrow to get your wand, and then we can go to the library to study."

I breathed a sigh of relief at those words. As mortifying as it was, I wouldn't have to go face the humility alone. "Thanks, Hermione."

She gave me a soft smile before getting up and going into her own bed, covers wrapped up to her chin instantly. "What are friends for?"

Just then, the dormitory door flew open, revealing a chattering Lavender and Parvati heading for bed. Hermione gave me one more small smile before summoning our drapes shut, leaving me in solitude in my bed once more. Only this time, I wasn't hiding from the people around me, but happy for their presence for once. Hermione Granger thought of me as a friend! I clearly was dreaming.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thanks to **_Zelda12343_** for being my beta for this story. Would be full of grammer mistakes if it weren't for you, so thanks! Lol. Hope you guys enjoy, and please READ and REVIEW! : ]**

Chapter Five: Dueling with Idiots

"I'm not allowed to go to Hogsmeade?" I all but screamed, scaring half the headmaster portraits into hiding while the others responded by tutting at me like I was a little insolent child, which I was acting exactly like at this moment in time. Dumbledore stood a few steps in front of me, his face full of understanding and concern. I mentally slapped my face, knowing that I should have expected this to happen. I had heard Harry moaning to Ron yesterday about how he wasn't allowed to go either, but that was mostly because his aunt and uncle had refused to sign his form. I, on the other hand, had a signed form from my mother and permission to go freely into Hogsmeade with only a caution to enjoy myself responsibly, and that was it! I understood it was because Sirius Black was still on the prowl, but I really wanted to go to Honeydukes and was gutted all the same. I sighed in reluctant agreement and sat back down on the chair behind me.

Dumbledore seemed to understand my actions as reluctant agreement and retook his position back behind his desk, perching himself once again on his tall embroidered armchair. "I understand this must be frustrating for you, Amelia, but I trust you recall the reason why we have to take these precautions."

It wasn't a question, I knew that, but I felt the need to shake my head in response all the same. "Yes…"

"There will be many other Hogsmeade weekends, so I wouldn't worry too much about missing this one," he smiled at me before continuing. "I am sure Fred and George Weasley would be ever so kind to bring you back something, they seem to have an unlimited supply of Honeydukes chocolates." His eyes twinkled as if he was sharing a joke, one I was sure I wasn't getting. I smiled back all the same, bid my goodbyes, made my way over to the winding staircase, and left, several Headmasters' voices muttering words of annoyance behind me.

I sighed as I made my way down towards the Great Hall. "What am I supposed to spend the day doing now?" I huffed as I made it down, just in time to see what seemed to be the rest of the school leaving to enjoy their freedom in the neighbouring town. I had been hoping to spend some time shopping and chatting to Hermione. We had bonded quite a lot over the last month, ever since the Snape incident. She helped me get my wand back, as promised, and we had shared many studying sessions ever since. I was still avoiding Snape like the plague, however, and had been trying harder, if that was even possible, to be better in his class and more obedient in hopes I wouldn't receive another detention from him. I had a feeling, however, that he didn't want to spend another detention with me and my runaway mouth either.

"Amelia," a cheery voice called to me. "I was beginning to wonder where you had gotten to," she smiled as she ran over to me and all but dragged me over to where Ron and Harry were standing. Ron seemed indifferent to me and not in the slightest bit weirded out that I carried the last name of Black. I just assumed he was used to people staring at him after being Harry Potter's friend since first year. Harry, although considerably less snippy at me, was still rather cold towards me. But that didn't bother me in the slightest. All that mattered was that he was warming up to me, no matter how slowly.

"Sorry again, mate," Ron said as he patted Harry on the back. "We will bring you back something from Zonkos."

Hermione turned her gaze to Harry also now. "Why don't you go visit Hagrid and maybe have some tea with him? I'm sure he would appreciate the company," she nodded solemnly at him before turning her gaze back towards mine. "Let's go and get a carriage before they are all gone. I'm so excited about going shopping with an actual girl and not just trusting Ron or Harry's opinions on robes and whatnot. Where would you like to go first, Amelia?"

"I'm afraid I've been excused from going as well…"

"I thought you said you had your form signed! What happened?" Ron asked as the trio all turned their attention to me.

"I did. I mean, I do. Dumbledore just thought it best for me to stay here because, well, you know…" I trailed off as they all refused to look me directly in the eye, signaling they understood what I was referring to.

"At least now you two can both keep each other company," Hermione reluctantly smiled as Harry and I shifted uncomfortably next to each other. "I will bring you back some Honeydukes chocolates, Amelia." She grabbed onto Ron's shoulder, causing him to stumble backwards slightly. "Come on, Ron! We are going to be late!"

"Bye…" I waved after them as I noticed Harry head out the castle doors and towards the lake. "Harry, wait up!" I called after him.

"Harry!" I called again as I jogged off after him. He could walk fast for a skinny runt, that was sure. My small legs were struggling to catch up to him until I finally got a hold of his elbow. "Harry..."

"Maybe you should go to the library and study or something," he mumbled as he stormed off ahead again. This was the first time since start of term that I had been alone with Harry. Yes, he tolerated my recent company, but it seems he wouldn't tolerate it unless Hermione was actually present to witness it.

"Harry, why are you being like this?" I called after him, making him stop and retrace his steps until we were mere inches apart, and face to face. A memory of me asking a very similar question to a certain potions master only last month popped into my head and I quickly swatted away the thought, hoping that this outcome would not also be similar.

"Because having you around is a constant reminder that Sirius Black is out there somewhere and apparently looking for me, to kill or something just as bad," he shot out, his hands balled into fists at his side and his face slightly red and aggravated-looking.

I didn't know what to say. I certainly hadn't expected for him to say that, that was sure. "I'm sorry Harry. If it is any consolation, I know exactly how you feel. Looking in the mirror every day reminds me of him…"

His shoulders seemed to relax slightly at that and he sighed heavily. "I'm sorry for being so arrogant recently. It's just… hard. You just remind me so much of what's happening at the moment and it just get me so angry..."

I smiled at him as I shuffled my converse-covered feet uncomfortably, not really knowing how to continue but trying all the same. "It's, ehm, okay," I stepped towards him. "If it makes you feel better, I deserved half of it. I mean, I am a Black and you more than anyone is allowed to be angry and upset about that fact. It is understandable. I cannot begin to imagine how hard all this must be on you,"

He shook his head slightly as his expression turned slightly sheepish. "Don't be daft. Hermione has been trying to make me see sense all month that we are in the same position and I have just been too stubborn to admit it until now. I'm sorry for being so mean to you, Amelia, I don't want to be like everyone else and be close-minded." He shuffled about for a moment before clearing his throat and adding, "I can't believe Dumbledore wouldn't let us go to Hogsmeade."

I huffed at him as we began walking again, this time in perfect sync. "I know, It's not like he would be hiding in Hogsmeade with those Dementers hanging around." I involuntarily shivered as I pictured the cloaked jail guards.

"I know he means well, but I agree with you, he would surely have better hiding spots than Honeydukes!"

"Yeah, I can just see him now, hiding amongst a stack of chocolate frogs. Terrifying!" I laughed at the mental picture as Harry's laughter soon joined my own. We stopped laughing, however, as we reached the lake, calm and serene-looking and not at all like the rest of the castle, which was almost always hectic. I stopped at the edge of the lake and sat down, the ground slightly cold and frosty. It was the end of October, after all. I felt a case of word-vomit come over me again as I asked, "Harry, are you scared?"

He sat down beside me as his gaze looked over the lake. "Of Sirius Black?" I nodded, thankful that my bluntness wasn't making him hate me more than he already did. "No, not really. I have had to deal with Voldermort before and the thought of Black is, well, less than terrifying compared to him." I shivered at He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's actual name and instantly admired Harry for saying it out loud. He may be young and inexperienced, but he certainly didn't lack bravery. "Are you afraid?" he suddenly asked.

I could feel his eyes on me as I began fiddling with the many rings on my fingers. "I-I don't know…" I hadn't really given much thought of what I would do if I ever saw Black. I had a sneaky suspicion that I was more scared of what meeting him would mean rather than actually meeting him. It would confirm once and for all if I really was the daughter of a monster, and that thought was more terrifying than anything else to me. I gazed at Harry's intrigued expression and decided it wise to share my thoughts with him. "I think I am more scared of what meeting him would mean than of Black himself. I mean, what if I am his daughter? I would be the child of a lowlife, Death eater murderer, and I don't think I could live with that…"

Harry's shoulder shrugged like mine, and I looked at him in question. "If it makes you feel any better, I firmly believe you are not related in the slightest to any Death Eater after taking the time to hear you out now. You were obviously put into Gryffindor for a good reason." His lips curled slightly as he continued, "And even if you are related to him, you are clearly nothing alike, so I wouldn't worry about it any more. He isn't going to come to Hogwarts with all those Dementors about, that's for sure."

I nodded in agreement as he turned his gaze back to the lake. It was weird how I had been dreading meeting Harry mere weeks ago on the train, and now I was sitting comfortably next to him on the lawns of Hogwarts. It was evident that he was smart enough to have listened to Hermione's reasoning weeks ago, but was just too stubborn to submit to them. How else could we go from him hating me to good acquaintances in a mere hour? I was done of thinking things over and over, however; I was just extremely glad that I could finally let my guard down around people. People who I never thought I would be talking to in a million years. Yet here I was, lounging on the grass with Harry Potter. The Harry Potter.

"Let's go inside before we freeze to death, eh?" Harry suddenly asked, causing me to jerk my head in surprise. He was standing over me, offering me his hand for assistance.

I took it thankfully, my fingers suddenly much warmer as they were enveloped by his. "Thanks," I mumbled as I was helped to my feet.

"No problem," he nodded as he made to walk back to the castle. "Let's go to the common room and warm up."

I followed him instantly, suddenly not too upset about having to stay behind any more as I was making what I would call progress with Harry. I knew we were not quite at the friend level, or near there yet, but I was more than grateful of him now accepting my company ,and, what seemed to be, anyway, offering me a bit of his trust. I just hoped it would only progress more from here, and quickly, as I was firmly enjoying his and his friends' company more than they probably realized.

* * *

"Ah! Harry, I was looking for you," the light voice of Professor Lupin called behind us as we arrived on the first floor, his gaze settling on me for a moment longer before he continued. "I was wondering if you would like to come to my office for some tea, but I can see you're busy…"

Harry looked at me for a moment before I decided to speak for him. "It's okay, Professor, I was just heading to the library." I smiled at Harry's slightly baffled expression before adding, "Thanks for keeping me company, Harry, I will see you later in the common room."

It seemed to take him a moment to realize what I was saying, but he smiled goodbye as soon as he did. I offered the Professor and Harry a small wave as I ran up the stairs to the second floor. I was more than positive that Lupin wanted to talk to Harry about something, and in private, at that. Lupin was a strange sort of man, to put it kindly. I thought back to my first impression of him on the train and realized that it hadn't changed much since then. He still looked like a tramp, even if a slightly good-looking one, although my opinion of him not lasting the year had changed considerably. I decided to give him only three months, rather that the whole academic year like I had before. He was looking sicker and sicker by the day since arriving here, and I seriously doubted he would be able to last much longer at the rate he was deteriorating at. It was a shame, too, as he was such a capable teacher. He had taught me more than what Quirell and Lockhart had ever achieved over their combined two years. Quirell spent most of his lessons trying to word a whole sentence without stuttering, and failing miserably, I might add, while Lockhart, well, he spent most of his lessons speaking perfectly fluent English, but just far too much of it! I was glad that he had now lost his mind, as evil as that sounded. It meant he wouldn't be able to write any more of those infuriating books of his. Codswallop didn't even begin to describe what lurked between those pages.

I felt the stairs lurch beneath my feet as they fell into place on the fifth floor. I had debated on actually going to the library now that I had used that as an excuse, but was too lazy to retrace my steps down a floor as I had absent-mindedly wondered past the right stop. Voices sounded to my right as I waited for the staircase for the sixth floor to arrive. I tapped my feet impatiently as the voices became louder, their tones loud and jovial.

"Look what we have here, a little lost Black tabby," a shrill voice called out behind me, making me stop my nervous foot tapping and turn around, my hand gripping my wand as soon as my eyes met those of the cold stare of Draco Malfoy. "What's it like being a friendless weirdo, hmm?"

My jaw clenched, as did my hand around my wand, as the two larger boys beside him started barking with laughter.

He took a few steps closer to me, his strides casual and confident like he owned the place. "It seems the reason you have no friends is because you are a mute," I continued to stare past him, determined that he wasn't going to bring me down to his level. "What's wrong, cat got your tongue?"

I stared hard at the smirking face before me, my mind blocking out the other two oafs next to him as they didn't matter. They were just there for show, anyway. They couldn't even comprehend an insult, never mind shoot one out of their own mouths. They were only there to compensate Malfoy's serious lack of muscle, and even I knew Draco Malfoy wouldn't sink as low as to get two overweight thirteen-year-old bullies to beat up a girl, or so I hoped, anyways.

Malfoy took another step towards me, the candlelight shining vibrantly off his pale blonde hair. "If that Black ever wanted to do something right, he should break in here and kill you and then himself for being a filthy blood traitor with your scum of a Muggle mother."

That was it! My mother was many things, but she was definitely not scum. Silly, naive and in desperate need of a reality check at times, yes, but scum of the earth, dirt off Malfoy's designer shoes? I most definitely think not. My eyes shot to his as my jaw clenched in anger before I managed to restrain myself enough to give him my retort. "Do not speak about my mother that way!" I warned as I took a step of my own towards him, his smirk only widening as his lackeys moved closer around him. Like two doughnuts body-guarding a twig. Hah. "If anyone is scum here, it's you and your idiotic mates. I'm glad I'm a great, big, disappointing smudge on your family tree, you and your lot are nothing but dirt and spit."

His smirk faltered ever so slightly, before it became even larger as his hand slid inside his robes. I knew this was it, my time to act. To make the first move, and I didn't hesitate for a moment in doing so.

"Avarte Ascendare!" I all but shouted as I pulled my wand out of my robes just before he did. His face was of pure shock as he tumbled backwards slightly, Crabbe and Goyle staring at each other for a moment too long before finally realizing what was going on. They turned their oversized bodies towards mine as they began to stalk towards me, rolling their sleeves up as they approached. It seemed that these thugs had no problem whatsoever in hitting a girl to a pulp. Crap.

Before I could even begin to make a move for it, Draco was on his feet again, his usually slicked greasy hair disheveled and hanging around his face. His eyes found mine and he glared me down with his icy blues before shouting, "Everte Statum!"

I didn't even have time to react before I was thrown into the wall behind me, my back colliding with the stone and causing a deafening thud. My body was thumping all over, but I could tell it was nothing too serious but a few unsightly bruises. Malfoy's spell wasn't strong enough to cause me to break any bones, thank heavens! The scrawny weakling!

"Confundo!" I managed to choke out as the slime ball that was Malfoy waddled about in place for a second before knocking over one of his friends. I took this opportunity to pick myself up as quick as I could and hobble onto the arriving staircase before it departed again, hopefully leading me to the sixth floor. My back was protesting to my movements, but I ignored its moans until I was standing on non-moving ground a floor above. I chanced a look down and was happily met with the image of two large boys carrying a small mousey blonde boy in their arms. Served him right for just appearing out of nowhere and trying to attack me. The boy really was an arrogant fool.

I heaved a heavy sigh as I trudged my heavy limbs the remainder of the way to my Gryffindor dorm room, more than happy to find it empty, and plunked myself onto the scarlet bed, my back protesting as I landed on it. My head was thumping something terrible now that I was lying down, the adrenaline rush having officially worn off. I made a deal with myself that if I was still in agony after the feast later tonight, I would go to the Hospital Wing and get checked over. Note: will need to think of a believable excuse before then so not to get another detention.

"Accio Levare Potion," I mumbled as I directed my wand to the underside of my bed, causing a blue-filled vial to soar up and into my hands. Being a dab hand at potion-making and holding the world record for free time, I had taken it upon myself to brew several simple and useful potions and store them in an undetectable box under my bed for future uses like this. I couldn't be happier with my abilities than the moment when the oceanic blue of the vial's contents hit my lips and the soaring pain of my splitting head and the dull ache of my back disappearing almost instantaneously.

"Thank Merlin..." I sighed as I drew my curtains on my four poster closed and fell into a rather uncomfortable but needed sleep.

* * *

"Miss Black," a stern voice called as I felt what seemed like a nudge on my left shoulder. "Miss Black!" It called again, only this time much louder.

"Hmm...what?" I sleepily murmured as I sat up in bed. The sight that my eyes took in, however, made me wish I had taken a Draught of the Living Death earlier, as I certainly didn't want to be awake long enough to find out why Professor McGonagall was standing in my room with Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore. I unconsciously brought the covers tighter around me after noticing the Headmaster, even though I was fully dressed and not exposed in the slightest. They were all staring at me with expressions which seemed to range from concerned to disbelief.

"There has been a situation, Miss Black, and you will need to come with us," Dumbledore's solemn tones addressed me as Madam Pomfrey rushed over to my side and started fussing over my wellbeing.

"She seems fine, Headmaster," she called, relief flooding through her face as she stopped her prodding of me. "Have you taken any potions recently, dear? Specifically ones which can affect your sleeping?"

I tried my hardest to shake the sleep from my brain and concentrate on what was happening around me, but just couldn't. Why where they all in my room? And why the hell was Pomfrey checking me over? "Sorry, what did you say?" I managed to croak out as I tried again to pull myself together. The image of Dumbledore and McGonagall standing not even a centimeter from the chest at the bottom of my bed, which so happened to be littered with clothes (and training bras, for that matter), was just too distracting. Kill me now!

The school nurse shared a look with Dumbledore before addressing me again, "You were extremely hard to wake up, Miss Black, and I am therefore asking you if you have willingly taken any potion recently that could affect your sleep, or remember anything suspicious happening earlier today."

The atmosphere in the room was tense and deadly quiet as I straightened up in bed and thought of a way to word my answer without mentioning my run in with Malfoy earlier, as I didn't fancy getting another detention. Ever. "I had taken a small vial of Levare Potion mid-afternoon for an excruciating migraine, but that was all." I noticed all of the teachers relaxed a little with that discovery, and I felt I had to ask what the hell was going on. "Why are you all here, in my room?"

McGonagall looked at Dumbledore before approaching the opposite side of the bed that Madam Pomfrey was on. "I'm afraid the Gryffindor Common room has been broken into, Miss Black."

I stared at my head of house's concerned face before turning my searching gaze to the blue stare of Dumbledore. "Who? Who broke in?" I all but choked out as I searched his face for an answer, not really sure I even wanted to know. By the way they were acting, it wasn't just some sixth year Slytherin prank that had happened, that was for sure.

Dumbledore's intense gaze looked down on me as be muttered the two words I had hoped not to hear.

"Sirius Black."


End file.
